Not so Evil
by I have beans
Summary: Why did Ghirahim become the Demon Lord? Was it the years of neglect? Or maybe it was the fact he was never accepted as a spirit with feelings and a soul. Read how Ghirahim went from an innocent spirit who worshipped the ground the goddess walked, to the Demon Lord out for revenge.
1. Chapter One: Dreams

In every story there is light, and dark. Good, and evil. But in some cases, those who are trying to do good, turn to evil, and those who were meant to cause destruction and chaos, make smiles and love instead.

The goddess called upon her swordsman. He was given steel of the finest quality and ordered to make a blade worthy of a goddess in battle.

A week passed by, and the goddess was given a sword crafted for her hand and her hand alone.

"A blade this divine should be given a purpose, a soul." She announced. Hylia kissed the blade and life became from the blade. A force made for good and she was named, Fi.

Fi was the wisdom of the land, her entire soul was gifted with Hylia's knowledge and grace.

The scale was tipped and good was triumphing all. But the balance needed to be made and soon Fi developed curiosity and wonder. She would sneak out of her blade to watch the humans. She got to the point where she didn't listen to the commands of the goddess, and Fi turned traitorous to the goddess.

"It is decided, I must break the soul for which I have created, I shall take the evil from her heart and create a new spirit to hold the evil while Fi may hold the good." The goddess then instructed a blade so cruel, so horrifying, no human would dare touch it.

The swordsman again obeyed her orders and presented a sword to her. The goddess nodded in satisfaction and the evil was placed into the sword. The evil took the form of a small child that the goddess named, Ghirahim.

"You shall never fall into a human's hands, this, I promise you." And with that said, she cast Ghirahim to the temple where her trusted attendant would look after the evil force. Fi was also sent there to help control the evil.

Fi was no longer curious, she was programed to serve without question and to be imprisoned in her vessel. Unlike Ghirahim, she couldn't wander freely away from her sword.

This is the story of the Master Sword and her brother, the Cursed Sword. They hold the balance to good and evil, and if one should pass, so will the other.

~ Chapter One, Dreams ~

Impa sat in the temple praying to the goddess. Her breathing was silent and even, her pose was relaxed yet hard like a stone. The Sheikah focused her energy into the world around her. She was aware of where the two spirits were at all times. It was no surprise when Ghirahim appeared in front of her, hopeful.

In human years, the child was five, but he held the maturity of a 10 year old just as Fi was 16 but acted as an adult.

"Teacher." The boy bowed lightly to Impa. "I am sorry to disturb your prayers, but my chores and studies are complete. I was wondering if I could go outside with my older sister and care for the gardens with her."

The woman didn't open her eyes, she barely moved at all. "No. Now recite to me your duty to the goddess."

Ghirahim felt a pang of pain deep in his stomach. His sister was allowed to roam free around the temple grounds while he had never been outside. He had never felt the sun on his skin or even allowed to look through a window, the boy was trying to understand why. Nevertheless, he complied with her order.

"I wear white for that is what shows I am pure and holy, free from dirt. The red gem upon my hip shows that I am vibrant and different among the others. The gold sash around my waist shows the richness and holiness I have in my heart for Her, and Her alone." Ghirahim idly looked to his outfit. A white body suit complete with white pants, boots, a longsleve shirt and gloves. On the bright side, it matched his hair which was also white. The only color was the bright golden sash, and the red gem attached.

"Good. Now recite to me the holy code in fluent Hylian tongue." Impa was barely listening to the child, only inerested in wasting his time. He could never go outside. He could turn unpredictable and uncontrollable out in the open. He was to forever be contained within these walls.

"I have also constructed something creative as you had asked." Ghirahim tried to impress his teacher. He held out his hand and a dagger floated from his palm.

Impa's eyes snapped open. "What is that?"

"I made it, it even matches my vessel. It is a dagger that is really sharp along the edges. Also, it has little cells in it that can hold a poison, a part of Her holy light, or anything you desire. I was hoping you could use it in the battles with the demons!" The boy jumped as the blade was destroyed in his own palm, Impa glaring at him not trusting him at all.

"You shall never construct blades here in Her temple. Now, to your blade where you will think of your wrong doings." Impa closed her eyes again.

Ghirahim felt his heart break. She always said how hard it was to kill a demon... he was only trying to help...

But he did as he was told. He went into his sword and was locked inside until Impa allowed him to come out. Inside was dark and cold. He hated being in there. Fi said her blade was colorful and bright, a beauty which could not be expressed through words... why was his so dark and scary?

Ghirahim sat in a corner and curled into a ball. Why was he treated differently? Why did Impa glare to him, but offer praise to his sister? He did not understand...

He looked to the top where the smallest of lights shined inside. He snapped his fingers and a small fire appeared in front of him. That was another thing. Impa taught Fi the art of fighting and how to use her magic without simple commands like snapping, but Impa ignored Ghirahim and only taught him basic techniques to defend himself.

He often dreamed of being treated as an equal to his sister. He often dreamed of Impa nodding and smiling slightly in approval, he often dreamed of the goddess telling him he was good and that he had great ideas.

Ghirahim often dreamed. And when he did, he always woke with tears running down his cheeks. He just wanted acceptance. Was that really too much?


	2. Chapter Two: Hide and Seek

Fi laid in her blade peacefully, when she heard the soft footsteps, she danced out of her blade sensing it was Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim." She greeted in her usual monotone, not a single emotion lingered on her blank face.

"Fi, can you tell me something?" The young boy sat in front of the other.

"I beleive I have the capability to do so."

"Good. Well, why am I different? Why does Impa hate me?"

Fi thought for a moment. "Perhaps fear has taken place in her heart, and she doesn't fully understand you."

"Fear? Am I scary or something?"

"..." Fi knew she could only say so much, he really wasn't supposed to know. "Your physical presence isn't frightening, but it could perhaps be the amount of power that resides in you."

"Power?"

"Correct. Unlike I, you have mobility far from your sword. I do not. I may not roam more than a few feet."

"Why?"

"It is how the goddess created me."

"Oh..." Ghirahim visibly slouched at the information.

"Ghirahim, do you require to play your favorite game, hide and seek?" She knew how to make him happy, and that was her purpose for the moment.

"Really?" His face brightened instantly.

"Yes."

"Alright! I hide, you find me!"

"Of course. I shall begin countdown sequence. 1. 2. 3..."

Ghirahim disappeared and went to a high pillar positive Fi would never find him.

"9. 10." Fi looked around and used her dowsing ability to find Ghirahim. When she did, she pretended to look anywhere but where he was.

By the end, she had concluded she couldn't find him, and he leapt down from the ceiling.

"I won!" Ghirahim announced very happy and proud with himself.

"Yes, I believe you have." Fi looked to Ghirahim and the boy noticed a small smile on the edge of her lips.

"I'll go hide again and you count!"

"Alright." And the cycle continued. Sometimes Fi won, sometimes Ghirahim did. It was Ghirahim's favorite thing to do because Fi, his sister focused on him and no one else. He loved her for that.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wont be able to do much for a while, my laptop got stolen :( ill update when I can I promise.**


End file.
